Natsumi's Frypan
by BlackHayate02
Summary: Natsumi is so charming, yet she doesn't know how to cook! What will happen if she knew the truth? What will Endou do if the cat's out of the bag?
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Natsumi's Frypan**

**夏未のフライパン**

**Message by the author of this fanfiction:**

_Okay, this happens to be my first series fanfiction. So I hope you enjoy it! _

_P.S.: This is a fanfiction from the anime Inazuma Eleven GO._

**Disclaimer**: I, BlackHayate02, _**DO NOT OWN**_ Inazuma Eleven. Understand?

~Here comes the start!~

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Prologue<em>

_序章_

She is Endou Natsumi, a beautiful tall girl who can charm every boy around. She's nearly perfect, but there's one problem: She can't even cook a good meal! Oh poor Mamoru, he doesn't even know what to do.

This was kept a secret for years, until something fishy has happened…

"Here you go!" Natsumi actually cooked up a storm, when a visitor (nameless, actually) came.

"Um… Natsumi, you don't have to…" Endou commented.

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll eat lots!" Natsumi replied.

"_This is hopeless… I don't know what might happen next…_" Endou thought in his mind.

"Okay, I'll be cooking up more!"

"Wait!"

* * *

><p>While eating…<p>

"Actually, the tempura's too spicy. The sushi tasted like vinegar mixed with sugar. And…"

"Please stop, sir. I don't want my wife to hear all of that…" Endou whispered to this person.

Without them knowing, Natsumi heard that. It was so hard for her that she cried. Seriously.

* * *

><p>When the visitor left…<p>

"Mamoru, am I really a great cook?" Natsumi asked out of the blue.

"I can't just say that you're a bad cook, but it's not that bad. I think it's delicious!"

"LIAR! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME?" Natsumi suddenly shouted, and cried.

"Natsumi…"

"Please get out of my sight…"

"But Na…"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Then Endou suddenly have a shock on his face. What should Endou do, now that she already knew the whole truth? Find out in the following chapters…

* * *

><p><em> Ok, I admit… It was surprisingly dramatic. Oh, by the way, please review!<em>


	2. Chapter 2:The meeting with Fuyuka

**Natsumi's Frypan**

**夏未のフライパン**

_Chapter 2: The Meeting with Fuyuka_

_冬花との会談_

(_I already said what I have to say in the first chapter, so there's no need for further explanation…)_

* * *

><p>After being dumped, Endou Mamoru just doesn't know what to do. Well, of course, he just thought randomly that he should visit an injured player (not telling) in an hospital. Searching for that player's room, he met Fuyuka.<p>

"Oh, it's Mamoru-kun!" Fuyuka said.

"Fuyuppe?"

* * *

><p>While they were talking…<p>

"So you were dumped?" Fuyuka asked after hearing Endou's story.

"You can say it that way." Endou replied.

"I can't believe Natsumi-san still cooks that way…"

"You're so rude‼" Endou replied as well, "Oh, how are you anyway?"

"I'm fine, actually. It's a pretty busy job, so I should be doing my best to keep up the good work."

"Okay, I wish you good luck then."

"I also wish you and your team good luck, and also to Natsumi-san and you as well!"

"Thank you, Fuyuppe!"

When Endou left…

"Natsumi, eh? I think I'll have to ask Aki about it..." Fuyuka thought.

* * *

><p>Leaving the hospital, he thought of going back home and asks Natsumi forgiveness. That is, until he stumbled into Aki.<p>

"Endou-kun, right?"

"Kino?"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! Please review!<em>


	3. Chapter 3:Opinions and Sympathy

**Natsumi's Frypan**

**夏未のフライパン**

_Chapter 3: Opinions and Sympathy_

_意見と共感_

Leaving the hospital, he stumbled into Aki.

"Endou-kun, right?" Aki looked at him, and saw his face, which appears to be quite puzzled.

"Kino?"

"Oh, you seemed troubled. You can come with me at my house."

"Thanks…"

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Oh, I see. Poor you. (Can't she even cook real decent food, even at least now?)" Aki commented, after hearing Endou's story.

"No, I'm not that way. I'm not the pitiful one. Actually, it's Natsumi who needs sympathy. Right now, she thinks I'm Judas. I don't even know if she'll forgive me…" He replied.

"Endou-kun. I don't think she's like that. I mean, I'm sure she'll forgive you. Trust me."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure."

"Aki-nee, I'm back!" A familiar voice came. It's Tenma!

"Tenma?" Endou said.

"Oh, is that Endou-kantoku?" Tenma asked to himself.

"Tenma-kun, I'll come back with a dinner!" Aki said to him.

* * *

><p>"Forgiveness, eh?" Endou thought in his mind, "I hope she can forgive me for what I've done…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm... what should I do? I'll have to ask help from someone…"<p>

_What would Aki be dong? Watch out for the next chapter…_

_Tsuzuku…_

* * *

><p><em>Again, I hope you review!<em>


	4. Chapter 4:Frypan of Love

**Natsumi's Frypan**

**夏未のフライパン**

_Chapter 4: Frypan of Love_

_愛のフライパン_

**Message from the author of this fanfict**:

Sorry if I haven't been updating this fanfiction (well, duh, I'm busy at school). So this is the fourth chapter of the fanfiction I am currently making. It was meant to have a different climax, but I changed my mind…

_Story goes after this:_

* * *

><p>"Forgiveness, eh?" Endou thought in his mind, "I hope she can forgive me for what I've done…"<p>

Later, Endou thought of going home, since there's no place he could go except for the place everything started. He thought there will be a war again, however…

"Hi there, Endou-kun!" Natsumi welcomed happily as she saw Endou.

"Natsumi?" Endou somehow noticed something weird. It seems as if noting has happened.

"What is it?"

"Eh… Nothing…"

"Come with me. There's something that I wanted to show you…"

Eh?

* * *

><p>On the table there is takoyaki and tempura.<p>

"Itadekimasu!" Endou shouted. Taking a bite from the tempura, he was shocked to note that the taste was really, really good.

"This was… Really… Delicious…" Endou was at loss of words, knowing that Natsumi must have learned cooking around a few hours.

"Really? Don't say you are lying again…"

"Seriously… I'm not lying anymore. Trust me!"

"Oh, I see... I'm glad to hear that" then Natsumi smiled.

* * *

><p>"It looks like things are going well here…" A girl hiding in some sort of corner wispered<p>

"You're right… It was indeed a good ides teaching her…" Another girl replied.

"Wait, did I hear somebody? Must be my imagination…" Endou thought. Then he goes to the kitchen to look for something, until…

"Aki? And… Fuyuppe?"

_~tsuzuku~_

Please review!


	5. Final: Red String of Fate

**Natsumi's Frypan**

**夏未のフライパン**

_Chapter 5: Red String of Fate (Shuukyoku)_

_赤い糸 （終局）_

"Wait, did I hear somebody? Must be my imagination…" Endou thought. Then he goes to the kitchen to look for something, until…

"Aki? And… Fuyuppe?"

"E-e-Endou-kun?" Both shouted in shock.

* * *

><p>"Ah-ah-ah-Sumimasen, Endou-kun…" Aki said to Endou in nervousness.<p>

"We actually thought of teaching Natsumi to cook, that's all…" Fuyuka said in worry, too.

"Nah, don't worry, minna…" Endou replied, "I really appreciated your help. Thank you."

"Ah, sure…" Both replied.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

"Oh, we're leaving now, Endou-kun…" Fuyuka bid farewell, "See you!"

"Next time I come here, I'll be bringing some special onigiri!" Aki told them.

"Ah, see you two!" Endou replied.

"Thank you, minna!" Natsumi said with a smile.

"Endou-kun!" Aki then addresses Endou.

"What is it, Aki?" Endou replied.

"Take care of Natsumi for me, Ok?"

Hearing this, Endou suddenly blushed, and then, he replied: "OK!"

"Then I'll trust you with that decision."

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>Later, again, in the dining room…<p>

"Um… Endou-kun?"

"What is it, Natsumi?"

"I'm sorry."

"Natsumi, you know what, I should be the one who says sorry."

"Eh?"

"I made you look dense in front of other people because of the way you cook before, and it was a bit too late when you knew it. I… I…"

"No, it was my fault; I was being selfish to the fact that I didn't even know that the reason why you didn't tell me sooner was because… You loved me to the point that you don't want to hurt my feelings."

Then Endou suddenly blushed. "Natsumi!" Then Endou hugged Natsumi tightly and cried in joy. Then Natsumi remembered something, one thing that Natsumi wants him to know.

"Endou-kun?"

"What is it?"

"I… I would like to take cooking lessons."

"If that is what you want, then it's good for you!"

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p><em>The Epilogue (Narrated by no one except Endou)<em>

_Well, Natsumi has attended cooking lessons everyday, so it was already late at night when she arrived. Of course, I can't just wait for that, since the Raimon players need training early at morning, so I'm already contented ordering ramen back then for dinner. After those months of study, Natsumi cooked delicious meals, completely without me lying. I'm very happy, not because she can cook well now, but because we're back now, and I'll never have to hurt Natsumi's feelings again. I guess that just how unbreakable the red string of fate is. In other words, that's just how inseparable love is._

_~ 終 ~_

* * *

><p>THE END! That's the end of the series fanfiction. I mean, I'll be planning to make an omake about what was really the plan of Aki and Fuyuka so Endou and Natsumi will be back again. Anyway, please review!<p> 


End file.
